Death of Neji
by necroneox3d
Summary: A short story about the quick death of Neji by a Count Dante styled Naruto. Graphic use of martial arts, not for the faint of heart. Chapter1 of the Death Series


Death of Neji

I do not own any of the characters or moves your about to read. This scene is based on a fighter known as Count Dante and his 'Dance of Death' though I will only be going a little into it. Thank you and enjoy.

A few clouds floated through the gorgeously blue sky, birds chirping and people going about their lives. All of these 'innocent' scenes denying the deathly dance of battle about to take place in the arena of the Chunin Finals. First match, a dead last of his own year who has shown surprising amounts of talent and skill. One labeled as the most hyper active surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Directly across form him is the Number One Rookie of his own year, anger and angst practically dripping from his eyes as he stared at the loser in front of him. How could one who cheered for other loser like Hinata POSSIBLY be a match for him? But nothing but pure determination and confidence cam from his opponent, and this only made Hyuuga Neji more angry by the second. Words were exchanged before the referee's hand dropped signaling the beginning of the fight.

Naruto's POV

'_Look at that bastard, all cocky and fuckin sure of himself, like he's already won this damn match. I'll show him, I'll show all of these idiots just how powerful I truly am, they'll see!!' _Naruto crosses his arms, his legs shoulder width apart, waiting for Neji to make the first move. His muscles loose and ready to let fly the instant his opponent charged. He smirks as Neji drops into his family's ultimate fighting style. After 10 mins of non stop staring Neji charges forward, his right arm flashing out with a palm strike towards Naruto's heart. In an instant Naruto steps forward, his left hand flying out and catching Neji's with such ease it was sad while his right hand thrust forward and upward with a palm strike of his own splitting both lips and shattering top and bottom teeth back into Neji's mouth before continuing forward and up breaking then ripping Neji's nose from his face, all of this done in one quick move instantly. Naruto's nails lengthenthen claw downwards slashing Neji's eyelids and piercing his eyeballs blinding him. Naruto's hand continues till its at his side before he slams another open palm from his left hand into Neji's face before grabbing and ripping skin in a circular motion then repeating with his right hand ripping more skin. His left arm slips under Neji's still extended right arm, locking it before pushing him forward into the on coming claw strike to his throat ripping through the skin like tissue paper and grabbing the thoat itself before ripping everything free from the neck. As his arm swings out releasing the bleeding flesh from his hand he throws and elbow strike to Neji's face with his right arm, letting Neji go on impact sending the dying corpse flying a few meters until it comes to rest, the neck convulsing as it tries to breath through the bloody shred of meat and bone.

"That's for hurting Hinata-chan you fuckin prick, now die quickly so you can burn in hell for eternity!!!" Screams of horror and pride echo throughout the stadium as the more psychotic of the viewers scream their approval of such a quick and lethal attack while the more 'bleeding hearts' screamed in horror and disgust. Genma meanwhile stares in astonishment. The entire attack had taken less than 8 seconds leaving him NO time to stop the match. Shaking in fear and disgust with himself for the death he raises his head and shout.

"Winner by fatality, Uzumaki Naruto!!!!" Again a mixture of disgust and approval rings through the stadium and Naruto walks back to the stands shaking the blood from his hand in disgust.

Neji's POV

As Neji layed there bleeding form his non existent throat, one thing ran through his mind. All the times he'd watched Naruto he'd seen nothing but a weak and stupid loser who's fate and sealed the minute he'd been born into a never changing cycle of defeat, yet Naruto's last words to him chilled his heart and forced him to realize his mistakes. Naruto became powerful enough and willing enough to kill because he was doing it for one he cared about. His strength, his power, his skill were all enhanced a hundred fold because he was fighting for someone other than himself. In the last few seconds of life he had Neji thanked Naruto and apologized to Hinata. Funny how he'd learned his lesson but now would no longer be able to put his new learned lesson into practice. Fate was funny, it showed him that he was supposed to have fought against it to gain its favor, like Naruto did…. Blackness deeper and darker than his new blindness descended over his mind like a fog, then his heart stopped….

Read and review, this was a oneshot, hope you liked it, if not fuck off I don't care plghbbbb!!!!!

Love

JOHN IRISH


End file.
